Tae Jin
Tae Jin 20 was born on November 5th in Uijeongbu, South Korea. Tae Jin is 6'6" tall, making him one of the tallest in the squad. He has brown eyes and chest-length hair, which usually stays tied up in a bun, his bangs clipped back. The front pieces of his hazel-coloured hair are too short to reach the bun, so they usually fall around his chiseled face; this does not bother him, however. Tae is distinctly known as a fairly quiet character, only ever making witty remarks towards his teammates, or asking questions about food, something he had gained quite the appetite for as he grew during his teenage years to present day (he was committed to building muscle, commonly ravaging milk cartons at home to his mother's distress). At an early age of five, his family (his mother, father and sister, alongside himself) moved to London, UK. Tae was quick to pick up the English language, however still speaking Korean at home, leaving him with an accent he is somewhat embarrassed about, and still has a lot of anxiety of public speaking to this day because of this. However, this did not mean he could secretly curse in English alongside his Korean-speaking family; his younger sister would always tell on him. Despite this, Tae is extremely caring of his sister, being wary and keeping an eye out for her no matter what happened to ail their friendship, taking on the strong role of the protective older brother. At the age of fifteen, Tae sparked an interest in sport, more particularly badminton. From his love of badminton (and frankly, lack of badminton club at school), his skills branched out to tennis. He was fond of the sport, however not as much as badminton (this is where the iconic quote 'I'm actually more of a badminton guy' originates). During the hunt for a new tennis squad, he met Rhys Oak Alexander, a sprightly teen with the aspiration of similarly finding a squad. Joining the London team together as newly found friends, Tae struggled to socialise with the large personalities, battling his anxieties of his English pronunciation being wrong, however he was met face to face with a group of loving friends, although he presents slight anger and disgruntlement towards Tsubasa Michi. Tae had never experimented with his sexuality (or even dating at all), so it became a surprise to himself when he found himself falling for his best friend, Rhys (who he had nicknamed Rice in retaliation to the name given to him, Tie). Despite their forming relationship and love, they currently keep the connection low-key and pushed aside. After Rhys found one of Tae's childhood photos, he gained a new nickname of "Standard Korean Haircut" due to him having a bowl cut at one point. His teammate Tsubasa teased him for this, and Tae argued back that it was a common, standard cut, hence the nickname stuck. Tae has taken up the number 5 (five) on his uniform, as it represents his birth date. His uniform consists of a grey t-shirt with a black, blue and teal stripe colour scheme on the collar with similar matching shorts, stripes on either side of the hips.